Reunion old
by SadUchiha
Summary: Yeah I have no idea :P
1. Chapter 1

_**C**__**hapter 1: Hidden Message**_Yugi sighed. How the hell did he end up in DETENTION...?Oh yeah. He didn't do his math homework. (Oh y'mean the sheet with Tea's name doodled all over it? No way in **HELL** was he handing that in.)Why didn't he do his homework again? Wasn't he supposed to be `good boy' Yugi Mutou?Pft! Screw that! Math class _sucks_!He shot a half-hearted glare at Seto Kaiba while he was on this hate streak. And what was Seto Kaiba doing in detention?Why were you asking _HIM_? What _WAS_ he; Kaiba's _keeper_? _Please_! After that whole `I'm never gunna fight again' fiasco a year past, they never talked it, their `friendship' was over. Good riddance to bad rubbish._*Tap, tap, tap*_Hm?_*Tap, tap. Tap. Tap, tap.*_Yugi opened the window next to him; a small white carrier pigeon tapped it's beak on the window. He pulled the window open and the small bird flew it, message tied to its leg."What'cha got there, little guy?" He asked quietly as not to draw Mr. I'm-About-As-Fun-As-Watching-_Grass_-_Grow_ other there to his business. He pulled the letter from the small birds' leg and unfolded it opened it fully, the minute he saw the handwriting, it came to him clear as a bell."DIN-CHAN!" He yelled happily, hands in the air and cheering. Kaiba turned his head in Yugi's direction."What about Din-Chan?" He he tell `em? Aw who _gave_ a shit?! _He_ sure as hell didn't at this point! He was too frickin' happy to care. Don't spoil his fun now!"Well, Kaiba, get the confetti, pull out the party hats, and break out the crazy straws; Din-Chan's comin' home!" Yugi felt like he was dancing. No wait, he _was_ dancing. Only difference was the lack of a pretty girl in front of 's eyes widened."Are you...serious?""Never been more.""Should I really believe that while looking at you right now?" He drawled. Yugi shoved the note in Kaiba's face."Read it and weep." Kaiba took one glance at the note and his eyes were as huge as saucers."That's her handwriting alright. It's practically unreadable; the letters are so close together. And who else makes perfect stars to dot their I's and J's….at least, I THINK those are I's and J's….""Just read the note, jackass." Yugi spat, still dancing merrily. Foxtrot? Waltz? Jitterbug? Didn't matter which. Well, okay, he might've had more of a taste for a salsa.....Kaiba continued to stare at the notice."I can't read Swedish." Yugi scoffed derisively."Idiot. Gimmie." He stood on the desk and pointed to the letter. "Here, moron. It says..." (Pretend the `I's and `J's are dotted with stars, okay?)_Dear Indigo,__**I**__t's bee__**n**_ _so long sinc__**e**_ _w__**e**__'ve seen each other,_ _**d**__on't_ _**you**_ _think? I miss you ve__**r**__y muc__**h**_ _my cousin. I am_ _jazz__**e**__d to te__**l**__l you that I am returning to Domino. I'm very ha__**p**__py about that._ _**I'm**_ _plea__**s**__ed to say I have re__**c**__eived vigorous tr__**a**__ining in Egypt (While running away from Shadi, like you said for me to do) and would like you t__**r**__ain against you. I still cannot fight but I can d__**e**__fen__**d**__._ _Won't this be groovy?__Gotta go,__Din-Chan.__P.S. Look for the hidden message in this note. It's very important._"Hidden message?" Yugi stopped dancing. "What hidden message?" Kaiba rolled his eyes."You didn't read the entire note, did you?" Yugi didn't say anything for a few seconds. He sighed."All I read was `I'm returning to Domino'. That was good enough for me." The young C.E.O. scoffed at the ex-gangsters mannerism."Look, some of the letters are darker than others. If I could just read Swedish, I might be able to figure it out." The young boy snatched it from the entrepreneur's hands."Lemmie see it." Yugi re-scanned the note quickly as Kaiba grabbed a piece of scrap paper from his notebook. "Here. I got `em.""How can you _read_ Swedish if you can't _speak_ it?""Because I _taught_ her how to write. I'd say she does so pretty well for someone who learned to write at about 6.""But that still doesn't Explain-""Just shut up, Kaiba. Now the letters are...I...n...e...e...d...y...o...u...r...h...e...l...p...I'm...s...c...a...r...e...d..." Kaiba wrote these down as Yugi rattled off the letters. The other boy looked at the scrap paper."Look at this. What can you make of it?" he said, handing the letter to the smaller boy. Yugi snatched it and turned his eyes to the letters."_`I need your help. I'm scared.'_ That's the message." Yugi read sadly. The taller boy's eyes fell. The piece of paper crumbled in the ex-gangsters clenched fist._**Meanwhile, with Din-Chan....**_A young girl sat in the backseat of a taxi cab. Her long red hair was pulled back into a braid that reached her heels. Her golden eyes held a slight fear as the taxi left the airport. Her tanned skinned arms grasped themselves rather frightfully as she trembled quietly."Y-You know where the **Game Shop** is, right?""Mm-Hm. A little kid named Yugi lives there. Everyone wants to see that guy. `King of Games' everyone calls him. I drop someone off at that place almost twice a week. All these American kids who wanna duel him." He looked back at the young girl. "You don't look like that type though. You one of `em?" She shook her head."Oh, no. I'm just a relative." She replied. Din stared out the window._`I hope you got the message cousin. I need your help. I'm scared. Someone's after me.'_


	2. Chapter 2

"Grandpa, everything's good, right? Din-Chan said she wanted to see me." Solomon Mutou nodded to his grandson as he walked down the stairs.

"Yes, Yugi. Will she be staying here?"

"No." He shook his head. "She's staying at BSHQ. Said that we don't have a spare room and she didn't want me sleeping in the living room like last time."

"You didn't sleep well last time. That's why."

"That's not the point."

"To her it _is_." Kaiba retorted from the couch. "She's got a heart of gold, that D.D. Literally." Yugi scowled.

"Why are you here again?"

"Because D.D's MY concern too."

"And how is that?" Kaiba scoffed.

"She's an old friend." He retorted. Yugi rolled his eyes.

*Ding-Dong*

The scowl on the young boys face was gone, replaced with a smile.

"I'll get it!" He said cheerfully. Yugi yanked the door open to reveal a young girl with long red hair, tied back into a low ponytail that reached her waist while a tie-dye headband was wrapped around her forehead. Her red tie-dye dress was tamed with faded blue slacks and beatnik shoes like usual. Her golden eyes shone with nostalgia, joy and...

Was it just him or did she seem somewhat....petrified?

"Indigo..." She started, smiling gently. He missed her quiet Valley-Girl like voice. She took a step forward and embraced him. "I missed you, man." He hugged her right back.

"Missed you too, D." Yugi grabbed her hand and pulled her inside. She laid eye on Seto Kaiba and smiled.

"Set-Chan...." He smiled half-heartedly.

"You're _still_ calling me that old nick, huh?" Her smile fell. She grabbed one arm and rubbed it nervously.

"We-Well.....if you d-don't want me t-to..."

"Glo-_RY_, Din-Chan." He said with an eye roll and a smirk. "I was _KIDDING_." She smiled weakly.

"O-Oh." Yugi's eyes darted to her smile. It seemed....tired. _She_ seemed tired. But not in a jetlag type of tired. More like a.....

"Mocha...have you been sleeping?" He asked seriously. She sighed.

"N.....No.... I haven't slept. I _can't_ sleep, man. It's totally not groovy." Yugi lead his little cousin to the couch. She seemed so much more tired than she should've been, even without sleep. "I got caught in a fight so that might be another reason." She added. He nodded. His grandfather smiled at her.

"Din-Chan. It's nice to see you're back." She smiled again.

"Groovy to _BE_ back, Grandpa."

"Would you like something?"

"No, it's alright. I'm gunna cut out to HQ after this. I wouldn't want to be a bother."

"Your no bother...but it's your decision I suppose. Alright then." He said, leaving the room. Kaiba turned to his old friend.

"No sleep D.D.? Why's that. Oh and if you try to lie to either of us, we'll know because you completely _suck_ at lying so you might as well tell us the truth."

"Someone's watching me." She blurted out, upset and scared. Yugi looked at her strangely.

"What?"

"I-I feel like someone's....AFTER me....I sound like I'm wiggin' out I know but I just can't shake the feeling..."

Then she did the worst thing in the world; she started crying.

"I can't sleep. I feel like they'd come after me in my sleep, man. I'm scared....." She took in a shuddering breath. "And even then, I've seen something come after me. Every time I turn around when I get the `I'm being followed' vibe, there's a shadow or something and then it, like, disappears. I know I've seen it because it watched me before too. And now it's back..." Kaiba sighed.

"Oh, Din-Chan, it's nerves. Probably from _not_ _sleeping_."

"I'm not sleeping because I'm jazzed. It's because...." Her gentle already quiet voice shrunk to a tiny squeak. Yugi leaned forward.

"Because..."

"Well, Indigo...you know that on the ship, there was a mirror in my room, right?" He nodded. "Well, that's why I can't sleep. It's my reflection. It....It seems _different_ now, like it's....not my reflection anymore. Like it's something else." Yugi looked to the C.E.O. whose eyes had grown huge.

"We-We'll look into it, D."

"Y-You believe me?"

"Of course." `Indigo' reassured her. "Of _course_, Mocha." She tried to stifle her weeping.

"Something is after me." She said, tears falling down her cheeks. "This is SO not groovy." Yugi bit his lip.

Scratch the above comment. _This_ was the worst thing in the world. Watching his little cousin cry because someone was after her.

And neither of them knew why


	3. Chapter 3

"God, D.D got me a little shaken up." Seto Kaiba admitted in the privacy of his bedroom lavatory. "I mean, feeling watched when around her reflection, and feeling too petrified to sleep, something being after you everywhere you look...all the signs point to an _Alternate_." He confirmed, remembering the teachings of old comrades when he was younger. 

Back when he was an Oracle himself. 

Everyone and everything had an Alternate. They were entitled _No__One_s because they were just that; No One. A No One was only a hollow shell of another person. They were pale, dark circles under the eyes, groaned but made no speech, and in a permanent hypnotic-like state. Kinda like zombies except they were alive...somewhat. They all dwelled in The World of Non-Being which was a World opposite to this one in another dimension. 

But Oracles had their own No Ones called Alternates. An Alternate or just simply an Alter was the No One of an Oracle-yet they house the malevolence that was once in the heart of an Oracle. 

You see, all Oracles were human once. But then after the initiation, the malevolence is shunned from their heart and sent to their No One which is then turned into an Alternate. They adapt to the ability of speech and arise from their eternal daze with one goal; to subdue their Original in order to gain a _permanent_ appearance of the Original in both Worlds. (Only Alternates have the brain capacity to do this. No Ones are mere puppets; they couldn't break into this World.) 

If the goal is a success, the Alternate often comes to this World, The World That Is, and make their Original's life a complete disaster. 

Seto shuddered at the memory of his own Alternate who had named himself Korjata (Finnish for `Alter'). The guy was a _freak_. A pale version of himself without sleep that wanted him _half_-dead. 

That's another thing; if an Original dies so does the No One/Alternate. Because there must always be a balance in the universe. So therefore, no Alter would want their Original dead. But they _would_ like them out of the way (Like for example, in a coma.) 

The entire point to this rant? No point. Just re-confirming his data. Like when an Alternate was in this World, it looked nothing like its conscious Original. The two base traits were discolored hair, usually a revolting purple or vomit green, sometimes a greasy black. Another was horns. They always had horns. 

The only exception to this rule was if the Alternate DIFFERED in any physical way to his Original. A scar or a wart, any physical marking that pointed it out and said 'hey, this isn't such-and-such.' made things easier for Oracle Queen Invidia, you see. 

Remembering this as he brushed his teeth, Seto shuddered again. No Ones...they freaked him out to no end. Maybe it was their near white pale skin...or the blackened circles under their eyes...their smell of rot.....or maybe it was that blank stare. 

___**That's**__it.'_

He realized, getting water to rinse. 

_`It's that__**stare**__. That empty soulless look in their eyes...in Korjatas' eyes...that wants me dead...No! Don't think about it. You're not an Oracle anymore. You haven't used your powers for a full-on year. You're fine. The Oracle Queen Invidia__**must've**__gotten the message by now. You're just__**not**__anymore. You're__**fine**__. You're__**safe**__.'_

"I'm fine." He repeated after spitting out the water. "I'm safe." He tilted his head up to the mirror. 

Only to meet cold, dead, angry, soulless, blue eyes. 

What...? 

But...But he wasn't an Oracle anymore! A full year! FULL! YEAR! He TOLD her he was retiring! He said no more! 

"Korjata..." He murmured weakly as fat tanned hands emerged from the glass and forced him against the wall


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Tea,_It's Yugi. We need to talk sometime soon. It needs to be a private conversation; I'm not all that confident in your reaction, I'll admit. But I heard that the amusement park would be open again soon. You know, since it's almost summer. I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go with me and we could talk there. But without Joey and Tristan with us. Kinda just the two of_"Delete."_**Delete**__Dear Tea,__Hey, it's Yugi. I know this might sound crazy but I really need to tell you something important. I've needed to tell you since we met but I was never sure of how you would treat me afterwards. It doesn't feel right that I'm telling you via email but I'll be man enough to admit that I'm scared of seeing the look on your face. You see, I'm not who I told you I was. Well, I am but I never really liked my name. So I changed it to In_"Delete."_**Delete**__Dear Tea,__A list of things I've needed to tell you for the past year or so but was too much of a frickin' coward to say it to your face:_· _My full name is Yugi Indigo Mutou but I changed my last name to Uriatogi because I hate my birth parents, Ken'ichi Mutou and Alima Uriatogi, and my first name to my middle name, Indigo._· _Specifically related to the above, my__**personally**__real name is__**Indigo**__**Uriatogi**__(For explanation, see first bullet), the gangster leader Joey and Tristan hate with a passion from the Blue Streak Gang._· _I beat up Joey when we were twelve just for being near this asshole named Hirutani for reasons so disgusting, I can't say them without puking or breaking something._· _Seto Kaiba and my little cousin Din Dimitri were two of my top Blue Streak minions but I stopped being their leader because I changed my identity to Yugi Mutou (My first name and my blood fathers' last name) at age thirteen._· _I'm a werewolf/demon /Oracle crossbreed._· _My biological father has been trying to take me back into a pack of murderers for seven years._· _I've been trying to get my bitchy mother to leave me alone for seven years._· _She won't._· _A person I trusted betrayed me and when I kicked him out of Blue Streak, he began to hunt me down and kill me._· _One of my best friends has been dead for the past year and it's my fault._· _One of my best friends was the child of the best friend from the above bullet and now he's fatherless; also my fault._· _All those times I was beaten up since I've been `Yugi', I could've fought back but I didn't want to give myself away._· _I'm madly in love with you.__Well, I'll see you in school tomorrow if you're still talking to me. Please don't hate me?__Indigo Uriatogi__Alias; `Yugi Mutou'_"_Definitely_ delete." Yugi shook his head and pressed the delete button one more time on the mini laptop his little cousin made for him. Fully automated, high-speed connection, advanced virus protection system, portable plug and mouse, ThinkPad installed to use his finger as the curser on the screen; and it fit in his pocket too._`This is__**pointless**__, this is__**stupid**__. What the hell am I doing, writing letters to this woman while my little cousin is missing somewhere?! For all I know, she's not even in Domino City anymore.'_He mentally scolded himself. He clicked the `Start' button on the screen using the ThinkPad and clicked a tile icon with **`Mah Jong'** written next to it, opening up the game._`Maybe I should take a break for a while.'_Hand hovering over the ThinkPad, he continued to walk down on the deserted sidewalk. Now- he checked his watch, unsure of the time -2:30 in the morning, he had been up all night since 11:00 looking for his little cousin after he'd gotten a reluctant phone call from an unnerved Seto Kaiba (Who had gotten one from Justin Reilly, and old friend) that she was no longer in her bed. He'd searched half of Domino City and had no idea where she was. But he knew better than to give up. After all, he wasn't really Yugi Mutou, that quivering little boy in the corner playing games by , Yugi Mutou was a mere his mind, in the overall reality, in the only way that anything mattered, he was Indigo Uriatogi; former leader of the Blue Streak Gang, feared by his enemies, loved by his minions (And 97% of Domino City's female population he might add), not to mention as self-assured, slightly neurotic (According to those who knew him) and stubborn as they came. And being the self-assured, slightly neurotic and stubborn former leader of Blue Streak, he _wasn't_ about to give Uriatogi _never_ gave up. Oh no. And once his mind was set on something, he'd always follow then why is it that instead of finding his little cousin, his mind was set on spilling his guts out to Tea?_`Because you're frickin' retarded from lack of sleep, asshole. That's why.'_He stopped dead on the in the _world_ had possessed him to walk so far?His head turned and groaned in hate of his neurotic 's house._`Allah, help me; this isn't good.'_........Or was it?He shook his head and turned his eyes back to the screen, darting from one tile to another. Stumped, he clicked the `_Hint'_ button. Two identical free tiles flashed._**Possible Move.**_He.....He COULD knock on the door, ask Tea for _help_. And maybe while searching, if they should ACCIDENTALLY run into some thugs-_`No, no, NO! What the $*, asshole? Thinking that way'll get you killed!'_And possibly her, too._`Next time think about what's best for BOTH of you next time.'_Yugi scolded himself once more. He clicked both tiles and they disappeared._**Tile selected...**__**Selected tiles match!**__**Score: 100**_He had to face facts; now wasn't the time for this. D.D. was out there somewhere and with something following her, watching her, threatening her, _stalking_ her-things weren't good._**Score: 104**__`Hint'__**Game Over: No Moves Left**_He clicked _`New Game'_._**Get ready: 144 tiles are set up**__**Score: 0**_In an instant, his curser paired up two new tiles. Two points were added to his , he never seemed to win at this game. Sibyl told him once when they were kids that it was because he was too stressed and couldn't see things , c'mon-he didn't need to believe anybody. He was _Indigo__Uriatogi_ for rats' sakes, leader of Blue Streak, loved, hated, and wanted._Was_._Now_ he was Yugi Mutou, high school student, best friend to three, close cousin, and third born child of the maternally-unfit Alima Uriatogi._`Hint'.__**Possible Move**__Click.__**Tile Selected...**__Click.__**Selected Tiles Match!**__**Score: 68**_D-Did the screen just black out? _Hoo_ boy, maybe he _was_ working too hard. Yeah, that _had_ to be it. _That's_ why he was so tired and clueless and stressed. He pulled his eyes to the darkened sky in he just needed a break from school, women, homework, and all those stressors. Just for a little while. A vacation._`Sounds good. I'll ask D if she wants to go too. But where?'_Beach? Too much skin. Made them BOTH ? As if she _knew_ how to shop! And he WAS a little bossy fashion-wise, he'd outta Domino? Maybe. Depends on _where_ outside of , forget it. Maybe he'd just stay at home for a few days. The full moon was soon, anyway."Oh, _YES_, Indigo, stay home from school. There's a _fine_ idea. Then you'd tell Tea `Oh sorry I wasn't in school; I stayed home to keep myself from going werewolf on your asses.' Good plan. Just forget everything, forget about your cousin. Go home, get some beauty sleep, you _KNOW_ you deserve it. Din-Chan can take care of herself. I might even join you in the morning." A similar yet distorted voice riposted. Yugi snarled, a small blush forming across his face."That's just what you would want me to do, Altus." He snapped, looking into the darkened reflection of his now black computer screen. It was _ALMOST_ like looking into a where Yugi had a small scar under his left eye (Which he covered up using make-up; **DON'T****LAUGH**!), Altus had a large scar cutting over said eye which was now blind and snickered."You can read me like a book, my darling.""_Ugh._ Don't use that word. (You sick fu**.)" He retorted, voice dripping with sarcasm. "What are you doing here anyway? We sealed you off.""_TEMPORARILY_! Final reincarnation means you can't restrain me forever, dear. And this time who _KNOWS_ when we wake up? You may have to say the chant just so you don't see me every _MORNING_. Wouldn't _that_ be a nag?""The only nag around here is _YOU_. And if I did, you'll STILL probably end up trying to fu** me at the crack of dawn." His No One `tsk'ed him, was it in his smile that made Indigo think he was faking this? "Ooh, temper, temper, darling Indigo.""What do you want?""What I always want of course, my adorable Alter; You. I want to take you into our World; The World of Non-Being. Of course, my associates are bent on making your associates miserable, but I know that you will never return to my arms if I do that to YOU.""Making them miserable...."_`I-I feel like someone's....AFTER me....its crazy I know but I just can't shake the feeling...I can't sleep. I feel like they'd come after me in my sleep. I'm scared.....'_"So you've gotten your little No One followers to do your dirty work? You're then lowest of the low, Altus." Altus shook his head with a small smile on his face."No, no, not me; that's ALTIA, I assure you. And I must say, Altia has been doing her job quite well. As WELL as Korjata. What a boy, scaring the hell out of Kaiba like that." Yugi was slightly appalled, mostly angry. What did Korjata do to Kaiba? Is that why he was so finicky on the phone?"What are you up to, Altus?""What I'm always up to; seducing and taking control of you. (Yugi shivered disgustedly.) Then I'll keep you in my world and make you remember EVERYTHING.""What is there to remember? I ALREADY remember everything." The Alternate looked in at Yugi that…..what _was_ that? In his eyes?"Not everything, my darling." Altus began to fade as the computer restarted itself. "Oh, and by the way, I suggest you find your cousin before my Altia gets to her. You wouldn't want _THAT_, now would you?" With a final eerie (And half-hearted, surprisingly) laughter, Altus was gone. Yugi stood there, pale and aghast with a small blush still left on his cheeks from Altus's full-body hypnosis._`We be burnin' not concernin' what nobody wanna be earnin' dollars turning cau we mind de pon we more than gold and oil and diamonds, girls we need them every day__Reconize it__Pimpin' as we ridin'_Played from his left pocket and repeated. His cell phone (Always a fan of Sean Paul, he was). He dug into his pocket, closed his laptop and flipped it open._'Cobalt'_ it read in blue .Hadn't seen THAT number on his cell in a long while. He pressed the `talk' button."Talk to me.""Inge..." He said shakily, referring to his , a flash from the past."You'll never guess who I found curled into a fetal position in front of your house." He said with sarcasm."Mocha...." Yugi whispered."With a capital M. I'm bringing her to BSHQ. You anywhere near?" Yugi nodded, forgetting he was on the phone, and then responded."Yeah, yeah I-I'm in front of Tea's house. It's a...few blocks away.""Good. Get there.""I will.""Inge?""Yeah?""They're _all_ back."Kaiba hung 's hand fell were..._all_ .._`Allah, protect us.'_After all, Allah knew what's best.


	5. Chapter 5

Justin Reilly held Din gently as Jiang Yue Ying poured hot tea into a chipped cup. Her long golden hair pulled back into a neat bun, there was also few strands purposely left in front of her face. Justin's face turned crimson when she placed the cup down in front of the young girl. She turned to the red-head and placed a hand on her head."Mocha-Chan, what's wrong?" She asked in a Chinese accent. Din curled herself into a ball, shaking her head. Yue Ying sighed."You'll have to tell us soon Mocha-Chan. Cobalt-San is worried about you." She sat there in silence. Soon, there was knocking on the door."Password!" Justin shouted."OPEN THE FU**ING DOOR! IT'S ME!" A voice screamed. Yue Ying looked relieved."It's Indigo-Sensei. He'll help Mocha-Chan talk." Justin nodded as Yue Ying opened the door. Yugi heaved deep breaths in the doorway as Din picked her head up."Indigo-Sensei...."`Don't...call....me...Sensei..." he panted, taking steps into the HQ. He looked around; not much had changed since a year ago. Yue Ying grabbed his sleeve."Indigo-Sensei I-""Yue, I just said; don't call me `Sensei'. Just call me Indigo. `Yugi' in public, though." He repeated. She huffed somewhat impatiently."....Indigo-SAN (Yugi sighed but shrugged), Mocha-Chan won't tell us anything. Can you help?" Yugi nodded, walking to his little cousin."Din-Chan...." He asked gently. "What _happened_?" Din continued to cradle herself, eyes on her relative."Something....Something ATTACKED me....." She cried with fright. Yugi sighed; just the thing he DIDN'T want to happen."Who was it? Did you see their face?" She nodded."It-it was an Alter." She said but it sounded more like a question. The _rest_ of her sentences sounded like questions. She started hyperventilating. "She came through the reflection? In Yue Yings' room? And she started pinning me? And she said she would make sure that I-I didn't interfere? And then she used this big circle that was, like, razor sharp? And it almost cut my neck? And I tried to defend myself with my Rapier? But she knocked it out of my hands?" By this point, Din was hysterical. Soon her sentences developed into distraught tears which turned into a hacking fit. Yugi grabbed her as she coughed, hollow and guttural coughing hinting a possible promise of vomit and blood from her throat. Allah, he hated when she got like this. So scared that such sickening noises came from her gullet. So scared she almost had a heart attack or heart thoughts dissolved as she coughed a sticky scarlet liquid into her palm."Mocha, calm down.""Altia is out to get her Inge." Seto called, stepping into the HQ Main Room (As it was called) from the hallway. "You can't blame her for being scared stiff." Justin stared at him."Hey, Cobalt, you've been goin' ape lately. What's the Big Winnie?" Seto just bit his bottom lip."It's....nothing." Yue Ying quirked an eyebrow."Is it an Oracle situation?""Very much so, Angel." Yue Ying nodded her head. `Indigo' turned his head to Cobalt."Talk to me."Altus looked in through the tea cup with a disgusted look on his face. All Indigo had been doing was consoling his cousin, receiving information, blah, blah, blah, made him _sick_. Could his sexy yet simple-minded Alternate get anymore _sappy_? Being caring or romantic was one thing but this was just….so had his _zest_ gone? His _passion_ to fight? His _will_ to _go on_? He had it once. Oh _yes_, in their last encounter, a year prior to this one, he had been willing to fight for not only his life (And virginity which he wasted three months after the fight), but for the lives of everyone else who had been captured in _`Operation Alternative/Original Recall'_. It was the first thing he noticed when he _re_introduced himself when he was 11 and one of the many traits he admired. (It was the very trait that allowed him to actually BREAK THROUGH the visual hypnosis that Indigo severely weakened when he sliced Altus's eye.)Where was it now, you might ask? Altus had no one year, it had all one year, Indigo, HIS INDIGO, had vanished off the face of the with an that....._Tea_ girl was to , if Indigo had only succumbed to his memories the first time, he wouldn't need to be so persistent with the watching from the teacup into The World That Is, Altus grunted. The doors of the room opened suddenly as two familiar figures walked , Korjata and Altia. It was about time."Where have you been?" He asked impatiently. Altia bowed her head."My apologies, sir. It was a difficult search. He was very hard to find." Korjata smirked."But we did it. You can be assured of that." The Alternate didn't change his expression."I'd better be." He retorted. Korjata flinched. Altia spoke up."Once Indigo the Noble is defeated, Seto the Powerful and Dinayah the Wise will be far too easy to overpower. And then we won't have to take on such repulsive forms when disconnected from them in The World That Is." She grimaced. "Those DISGUSTING vomit tresses and sickly pale skin may drive me insane." The taller No One kicked the young girl."Oh please. Try ending up as some tanned fat blob with balding pink hair who sounds like he's high.""Psh. You're _both_ pathetic. Korjata, you at least have the power to transform in the World." Altus scoffed. "I end up some thin, pasty, black haired...thing. It's putrid.""OH PLEASE, ALTUS! YOU DON'T EVEN TAKE THAT FORM ANYMORE SINCE YOU GOT THAT SCAR!"Altus gripped his fist tightly. He didn't want to think about his scar, his blindness…the sheer fact that Indigo didn't care about…Whatever. Not important. He smirked sadly. "Maybe so. But my friends, you won't have to worry anymore, now will they, dear?" He asked into a darker corner of the response other than a small moan."I thought not."


	6. Chapter 6

"A-Are you SURE about this Indigo-Sensei?""Don't call me `Sensei', Psyche.""S-Sorry." The young Sibyl Gynne stood in front of the mirror in her quarters. Short blonde hair, emerald green eyes....Allah, she was _beautiful_. Well, in Yugi's opinion. He dated her once. But it didn't really go anywhere. They were two different people with no _`romantic'_ interest in each still, he had to wonder if she ever had a crush on him at all....Damnit. He REALLY needed a vacation from women."You three are really going, huh?" Yugi nodded, picking up his single red baton."Mm-Hm. I can't just let them terrorize poor Mocha like this.""I know. I'm a psychic, remember?""Oh yeah. Almost forgot that."No, he hadn't. He was just petrified that Psyche, being her nickname for having psychic powers, might start `Mind Melding' with him and find out things he wanted to keep , I dunno, his obsession with Tea Gardner perhaps?Shut up."Hey, give me a reading?" He asked. Sibyl looked at him, grabbed his hand and closed her eyes."Be wary of look-alikes.""Duh.""One could get you killed.""Double Duh. Am I gunna live or what?" Sibyl sighed, letting go of his hand."Death cannot be predetermined by one such as myself. Only Death knows the time." Yugi rolled his eyes."Yeah, yeah." He gripped the baton in his hands."_Indigo.__Otmjen._" He .That's how it felt for Seto to change back into his formal battle .True he'd made a sworn pact against his Oracle nature, this he remembered clearly. But in order for him to pass through to The World of Non-Being without the possibility of being forced back into this World, he had to wear the battle uniform. It was a sign of not only being an Oracle but preparation and honor as gazed at himself: yellow combat boots, yellow slacks that end at points in front of his ankles. A white shirt was worn underneath a yellow trench coat with only the middle button.....well...buttoned. His sleeved ended the same as his legging bottoms, except the points ended at his wrists. In his hands were two yellow Wave Swords, his `time-honored' weapon of opinion? Too much yellow. But yellow, in Oracle terms was the color of all formal battle suits for those who suited best in the category of _`Voimakas'_, powerful in Finnish (Another thing, The Counsel of Oricali re-set the `power' language to Finnish because Invidia didn't have much of a tongue for Croatian.)"So, are we ready to cut out?" Din asked. Seto looked at her blue . That was her category. So her respective color was was a full body uniform, with two slits just below her ribs. Her left sleeve was a cap sleeve; her right reached her wrist, the skirt that was attached went from the middle of her right thigh to her left ankle. A white belt decorated her waist as the V-line was decorated with a sallow trim. A blue ribbon reached her hips as it held her ponytail in place. Her boots were blue with white accent and white socks that reached her was somewhat , he was beginning to sound like Indigo."Set-Chan?" He sighed."Yeah. I guess. I feel like a circus clown in this." He muttered the last part as they walked into Sibyl's ? Because Sibyl has this huge fu**ing mirror that takes up her entire wall, that's why. Yugi stood there, tapping his foot impatiently."C'mon slowpokes; the faster we get this done, the better." He jeered. Seto glanced at his battle for was the same style as Seto's only red. That's how they worked. They were separate from boy to girl. Color indicates category, style indicates gender. It made things easier on the Clagshpel System used to keep everything in order, usually reincarnations and Oracle ? You think that stuff is done automatically? Maybe for some but an Oracle needs the Clagshpel System in order to pass on to their next life with the specifics was a simple procedure; you live out the life in order to regain power. Then you die and you return to the halls of the reincarnation chamber. You punch in your card; mark down the date of birth, death, cause of death and age at death. Finally, you take on another assigned life immediately after Temporary Memory Withdrawal is complete. One time someone forgot to punch in their card. It screwed _everything_ up. For all one knew, they were marrying their .One time, Indigo ended up falling for his cousin Matsuko. That was a laugh. He didn't even care, that idiot. He just smiled and said `But I didn't know. And I betcha she liked me too, at the time.' And then Matsuko's face...And then Inge got thrown into a wall and he lost a tooth. Kaiba even told him it was gunna happen. But Indigo just `tsk'ed him and made intelligible revelations, weaving back and forth through Spanish and Japanese. Kaiba caught something along the lines of `_Shakira'_ and `_vodka'_. snapped in Kaiba's face, breaking his revelation."Hey, Cobalt. Wake up."Cobalt. The last time Indigo called him Cobalt was when he resigned from Blue felt kind of strange."I'm fully awake, thank you very much." He retorted, pushing into Sibyl's room. Sibyl stood there, sighing."Come back alive, okay?""_No preocupe así ,_ Psyche _, Estimado , usted no seas aspecto como lindo._ Just so you won't worry, we will, okay?" Yugi smiled. Psyche shook her head."I don't need to worry about Cobalt and Mocha. It's you.""_Oye! Ese insultante!_" Yugi retorted. Sibyl smiled. Kaiba looked to God, she was _terrified_."Din, you don't have to go.""I do." She argued weakly. "She's _my_ Alternate. Only I can seal her off."Damn. He forgot about stood in front of that mirror, Din on his right, Yugi on his left. For some reason, he couldn't help but feel like a took the lead and went in first."_Dinamo! Mudrost!_" She squealed as she went through. It was like watching her fall into water, the glass somewhat rippled as her body sank in."_Adiós my Estimado._" Yugi sighed, waving as he stepped to the large glass. "_Seremos dorso pronto._" He started off on a breakneck speed."_Indigo!__Otmjen!_" Same process with Din. Kaiba heaved a sigh."See ya.""So long."`Adios, my dear.' Yugi had said. `We'll be back soon.'"_Seto!__Voimakas!_" He ran through the sure hoped they would.


	7. Chapter 7

Din was terrified. Horrified. Petrified. Frightened. Scared. Which word would you like? It would easily describe her fear of this World Of had slipped into a cart of weapons, at Indigo's command (Despite Seto's discontent with that) as it wheeled its way down the dark streets of -Domino was the name of it here. In their own World, it was called Domino That Is. Every place was either a `Non' or an `Is'. Even big places. Like the Earth there was called Non-Earth because it isn't the actual Earth but a copy. The Original Earth was called Earth That Is. Simple? Maybe not. But it was the way of BOTH , I stared out a small flap from under the dark tapestry covering the weapons. The sky was blackish red as always, the black sun or moon- whichever it was; there was no day or night in the World Of Non-Being -illuminating the darker parts. This puzzled Din. How could a black sun/moon give off light? Wouldn't it give off darkness? Perhaps it was one of the things that couldn't be explained. Like luck for example. No one can truly `explain' luck, put it into scientific theory, analyze it and come up with an answer. It just....was."Mocha." Indigo whispered. "We're almost there. I have something to say.""You always have something to say." Seto scowled sarcastically."Because I say things best.""Not always!""_Cómo_ _**atreverse**_ _usted?!_""Shush!" Din whispered harshly. "They might hear us. Let's just go with the flow and listen to Sensei.""_Gracias_. And don't call me 'Sensei'. Anyway," He started, growing serious. "The Alternates- Korjata, Altia and Altus -they'll do anything they can to get rid of us, even _if_ temporarily.""Except Altus, he'll just try to rape you.""Seto!""Do NOT give me images I don't need! Anyway, they may resort to some despicable things. Like binding us and attacking while we're defenseless or Sleeping Beauty spells." Din gasped."But-But Sleeping Beauty spells have been illegal since...well, Sleeping Beauty!" Seto sighed."That's why it's despicable, Din-Chan." Din lowered her head."Sorry.""It's alright, Mocha. Anyway, be sure to keep your guard up. Please, Din-Chan, if they try to knock you out, _hit_ them. It won't be mean because you're doing it for the greater good. And Cobalt," He turned to Seto. There was a small pause. "Kaiba, use your powers.""I don't have to.""Yes, you do or you might be defeated.""I'm not an Oracle any more. I haven't used them in a year. I might not even have my powers anymore.""You obviously do.""Please stop!" Din pleaded. "Please stop fighting. It's...not groovy." They glared at each other, grunted and looked away."I won't use powers that don't exist." Seto snarled."Fine. Get beaten to a pulp. See if I care." Indigo retorted. Din sighed. She hated it when people fought. She gripped her Rapiers tightly._**`~if they try to knock you out,**_ _**hit**__**them. ~'**__`I don't know, Indigo.'_She thought sadly._`I just don't know if I can.'_Altia tapped her foot impatiently. Where were they? Altus said they would be here by now. Everything was ready for them. She hoped it wasn't for hummed to himself as he walked down the flight of stairs and into the main hall, dressed in a blackish red version of the Original's formal battle wear (Altia's was black-blue, Korjata's a black-yellow. Originals had their colors mixed with white. Alternates had theirs mixed with black). Korjata followed him."Playing with your little toy, Altus?" She asked, turning to face him. He blinked blandly."Just getting it ready. I wouldn't want my Indigo the Noble to be disappointed if something's out of place.""Are we already referring to formal names? Altus the Vulgar?" She spat. Altus the Vulgar. He should have been Altus the merely shook his head."No, no. I just want to practice saying it. My Indigo's been `Yugi' for an entire year now. I want him to remember his real name from his REAL other half. Not that faker who hides behind that gaudy piece of jewelry." He explained with a small shrug. Korjata blinked, looking angry."Formal names; all a thing of the past. Seto the Powerful has left behind his _own_ namesake. He's left his power behind.""Because he's afraid of you." He grinned."Indeed. I will be finished with our battle in record time. I can hear it in the World That Is right now." He said smugly. "Attention all; Seto the Powerful has been defeated by his Alternate, Korjata the Malicious.""Why are you even the `Malicious'? Wouldn't you be the opposite of Powerful?" Altia asked."Weak or anything along those lines is a derogatory term in either World. It is not a category to accept.""I see." Altus scoffed."Just like you, Altia. The opposite of `wise' is `foolish'. So you were to pick a term that was against `wise' such as `devious'. YOU are Altia the Devious.""I understand, Altus." He nodded."You'd better." He turned to the taller Alternate. "Is everything ready?" He nodded."Everything is in perfect order. The three won't know what hit them.""Good." Altus snickered. "I hope Indigo the Noble enjoys my little surprise. We'll have `fun'. All three of us."God, he was a sick-minded freak."Altus!" A voice screamed. Altia looked to Altus. He smiled . Altus didn't seem too happy about this….."They're here."


	8. Chapter 8

"Altus!" Yugi shouted, walking through the hall. Kaiba and Din trailed beside him. The three had been there before. But once Yugi entered, they left. 

Altus went upstairs. 

Yugi scowled. 

"Kaiba, follow your own Alternate. Din-Chan, same. But be sure to keep yourself in distance of each other. Kaiba won't use his powers and Din....well, you're just too sensitive. Back each other up." 

"What about you?" Din asked. He growled. 

"I'm going after Altus." 

"Be careful." Kaiba added. Yugi was shocked. That one was....new. Usually it was something like `try not to get killed you fu**in' moron.' 

_`But....__**this**__works too.'_

He thought. 

_`I guess.....'_

"Just as long as you do." He replied. Red sword at his side (_Bermeja Valores_ he called it) he hurried his way up the staircase. 

_`I hope those two can handle themselves.'_

He thought, pushing the door open. 

Another flight of stairs. 

Hoo boy. This would take awhile. 

As he started up the stairs, Yugi gripped the sword handle tightly. _Bermeja Valores_ had never let him down before. It was his best weapon. Just like Din's best weapon was her Rapier and Kaiba's was his Wave Swords. 

But....he had the feeling something was wrong. Altus was planning something. 

"Oh, Indigo, dear!"Speak of the devil. 

"I know you can hear me, Indigo the Noble."Damnit. Yugi grit his teeth. That damn smugness in Altus's voice was REALLY beginning to piss him off..... 

Wait….where WAS that usual smugness? 

"I'm right up here, on the roof. You've got two minutes to catch up to me or else." 

_`Or else, what?'_

He wondered. 

".....Hel-LO! You can ANSWER me Indigo, darling! I'll hear you!" 

"Or else what, Altus?!" he shouted. 

"GOD! Can you GET any louder?!" Yugi scowled. 

"Answer me, asshole!" 

"Ooh. How rude." 

"So says Altus the Vulgar." 

"Enough idle chit-chat!" Altus yelled impatiently. He coughed. "As I was saying before I was so _crudely_ interrupted, you should catch up to me or else someone pays the price. Better hurry." 

Laughter soon followed the remark as each stair collapsed on its self. Yugi turned his eyes forward, legs pushing him as fast as he could force them as each step fell into an unknown oblivion. 

Damnit! Altus, Korjata and Altia went too far this time. Din was terrified. 

She got attacked too many times. And...._other stuff_ has happened to make Yugi vow to never let it happen again. 

He wasn't gunna break that promise now. 

Yugi placed a hand on the elevator. 

"Here it is." He said to himself, pushing the button. He turned, facing the staircase. It was almost gone. He kept pressing the button. 

_`C'mon.....'_

He thought. 

_`C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon....'_

"Bingo!" He cheered as the doors opened. He pushed his way in as the platform shattered and dropped. He gasped. 

He almost died. 

No, he wouldn't have died. He would've been _unconscious_, just as Altus wanted. And, that sick pervert, he would've...EUGH. 

He got the creeps just thinking about it. 

He pressed for the doors to close and hit the `roof' button. Altus never DID like to use stairs (They were only in the main hall so it would look fancy). 

Yugi sighed and sat down. He....needed a break for a little while. The adrenaline rush wore him out. 

"Well," He panted. "No where left....but up." 

He prayed silently. Perhaps Allah would protect his cousin and himself. 

And maybe Kaiba too.


	9. Chapter 9

Yugi stood there in awe, anger rising, sadistic need to _throttle_ Altus growing....he had a sword, yes, but that wasn't good enough. Where was a gun when you needed it?Altus turned his working eye to _smirked_._`Must....resist....urge...to....kill.....y'know, `cause then_ _I'll_ _die.'_"Oh, Indigo the Noble! You've finally arrived!" He said, breaking away from h-KILL, KILL, KILL!"I was afraid you weren't going to make it." He mocked with a , KILL, KILL, KILL, KILL, KILL!"After all, I wanted you to see if anything's incongruous with my new toy." Altus gestured to the No One in front of ....._**TOY**_.....KILL, KILL, KILL, KILL, KILL, KILL, KILL, KILL, KILL, KILL, KILL, KILL!Yugi snarled. He could _FEEL_ that anger welling up inside of him, he was _READY_ to _KILL_ something. And that something was the spitting image of him with a repulsive perverted smirk, disgustingly morphed voice, one blind violet eye...And had just _**KISSED**_ the No One of Tea Gardner and _**DARED**_ to call her _**HIS**_ _**TOY**_!KILL, KILL, KILL, KILL, KILL, KILL, KILL, KILL, KILL, KILL, KILL, KILL, KILL, KILL, KILL, KILL, KILL, KILL, KILL, KILL, KILL, KILL, KILL, _**KILL**_!Altus eyes him carefully."Are you mad at me, Indigo the Noble? I just asked if anything was out of place."No, _NOTHING_ was out of place. _THAT_ was the looked so much like her- despite the dead like pale skin and soulless, dark bagged eyes -he almost mistook it for .But even then, his heart placed his blade in position. Altus frowned, pouting his bottom lip."How loutish. You didn't answer my question.""I don't have too. You know the answer. You did it on purpose.""Only because I want you to see; Leave your heart open, it'll fall on the floor. Someone's bound to step on it. Just like Tea might someday when you realize the truth.""Whaddaya mean, `the truth'?" Altus shrugged."Why, Indigo, my dear, darling, Alternate, I mean when you realize that it's _HER_ fault."Tea's fault? What?"You've lost everything you had that even I _SOMEWHAT_ admired; your power, your spirit, your women, your very _LIFE_ Indigo-it's all changed. You even lost your friend because of Tea after you quit Blue Streak."What was he talking about?"C'mon, don't give me that clueless look, no matter HOW cute it is. You _KNOW_ Kaiba got pissed. How could he not? You quit because of a woman, someone ELSE'S opinion; the one thing you said you'd never do."That's what he was mad about that day? He thought Yugi quit because of Tea? No.....No, Tea was only a _tenth_ of the man, when they got out of there, he had some _SERIOUS_ explaining to do."But, if you don't believe me, I understand. If you went home now, I might not bother you for awhile." Altus spat, walking back to the No One. "After all," he began, wrapping an arm around her. He smirked with strained lips. "I've always liked your taste in girls. I've always found them.....quite _enjoyable_, if you catch my drift."_**ENJOYABLE!!!!!**_"But if you don't want that, I could always tell her to go away. Then you and I can be _alone_." He smirked at him. "I know I've wanted that more than I've wanted ANY woman."_**Alone**_.....Yugi clenched his teeth, a blush forming across his sicko was fu**ing _**dead**_.He gripped his sword, bringing it into position. Altus's smirk faded, sighing and standing up. From his side he pulled a sword handles, flicking his wrist to the side to let the sickle flow from the handle."So we're gunna hafta duke this out? I'd HATE to hurt you, Indigo."Yeah right."But," He sighed, frowning, getting into position. "If that is what you wish.""MOKUBA!" Korjata smirked. Ah, how he loved that terrified look on Seto's face. It was quite refreshing. He looked at Altia. According to that grin on her face, she had a similar opinion."YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Korjata shook his head."Now, Seto, why on EARTH would I do such a thing? I wouldn't be able to torture you so well if I did.""You sick freak." Seto scowled. Korjata had to fight down that grin; he'd have his fun later. Right now he just wanted to fight he'd watch him wreathe. Get business done first."Oh, and Din-Chan, I don't think you've had the pleasure of meeting your No One.""That's Alternate." Altia removed her left bracelet, tossing it in the air. It came down and expanded, now a huge circular blade. "My name is Altia the Devious." Din nodded, extending her Rapiers into a defensive position."Dinayah the Wise. Peace." Korjata pulled his weapon, a spear-tipped staff."Seto Kaiba, Cobalt, Seto the Powerful; are you ready to fight me for your brother's life?" Seto gripped his Wave Swords angrily. That scowl never leaving his face as he stood in position. Korjata focused on the wall in back of him, a small blade forcing out of the wall."Just shut up and fight me.""I've already started." Korjata sneered. By the time Seto looked, it had already emerged from the his powers, Seto the Powerful wasn't so 't THAT ironic?


	10. Chapter 10

"I hate you." A cut-up, bleeding, Seto Kaiba spat, arms bound above his head by chains. Yugi- just as beaten -scoffed, his own arms captured as well. Damnit, why was Kaiba yelling at _him_?"The feeling is _EVER_ so mutual.""If you hadn't insisted we go tonight-""We might've woken up 30 years later to find we've been in a coma, I got fu**in' raped by Altus, and our Alternates were having a Field Day in the World That Is!""Oh, how do you know?!""It's happened before!""History doesn't _ALWAYS_ repeat itself!""But it _MIGHT_! That's what we have to consider!""Stop it, stop it, stop it!" Din shrieked from in between them, also trapped. Soon, ragged coughs came as tears fell down her cheeks. "I hate it when you fight! _*Coughcough*_ Why do you _*cough*_ always have to- _*coughHACK*_ have to fight?!" Yugi stared at his younger relative, guilt welling up inside of him. Man, did he ever feel like a louse right now. Sitting here, captured, pissed, half-heartbroken, fighting with his ex-friend with his little cousin in the middle (Literally) watching two people she really cared about scream at each other about how the other is an . That spells louse alright."Mocha, I-I'm sorry.....we didn't-""We haven't been friends for a while, D. We always argue with each other." Kaiba interrupted, shamefully. Yugi didn't yell this time. Din sniffled."Why? What happened? *Hiccough* Why don't you two *cough* get along anymore?" Yugi stared at DIDN'T they get along anymore?"Something- or some_one_ -happened, Din-Chan. It was when In-_Yugi_ quit."_`You__**KNOW**__Kaiba got pissed. How could he not? You quit because of a woman, someone ELSE'S opinion; the one thing you said you'd never do.'_Allah, just _pile__on_ the guilt, why don't you?"Kaiba," Yugi stared at the floor. "You don't mean Tea, do you?" He couldn't see Kaiba's face, but he'd bet he was gritting his teeth."Of course I do."He didn't want to hear anymore. But apparently, Allah _liked_ it when Yugi Mutou (A.K.A. Indigo Uriatogi A.K.A. Indigo the Noble A.K.A. that short spiky haired kid in the corner) felt like a good-for-nothing bully/rat/backstabber/whatever the hell else you can think up. "Remember? _`One look at Indigo Uriatogi and she'll hate me for life. I really like this girl and I think she could get too really like me.__If she sees me fighting, hitting on chicks, hanging out in the junkyard, she'll ditch me.'_ Ring any bells?"Oh God, is _THAT_ why Kaiba thought....."Instead of her ditching you, you ditched us." Kaiba scowled. "I can't let you go out doing whatever the hell you want just because you think you're so great." Yugi bit his lip."No, Kaiba, no....that's not it. Not...all of it anyway.""Then tell me right now, tell me why you did the one thing you said you'd never do; tell me why you quit when you said it was the one family you had."Yugi could swear his lip began to bleed, he was biting so hard."It was just......everything, man. I mean, Joben and Kane were just diagnosed with it and you refused to use your powers even though you're _GREAT_ with `em and you could kick anyone's ass and that...._thing_ happened to D.D. and when I tried to beat Hirutani for it I almost got killed and then _Toy__died_......" He trailed off. That was the biggest part of it. The death of Bonifacious `Toy Soldier' Brinkerhoff, his long-time friend, one of the Blue Streaks first recruited by Asher `Rattlesnake' Dimitri, killed on the streets at age 34 from five bullets. "Toy was the biggest part of it. All the other stuff just made it worse. Tea was the straw that broke the camel's back, I'll give you that. But Toy dying was the one that made it _easier_." He admitted, water forming at the edge of his eyes and bottom lip most likely turning purple from blood loss. Damnit, don't cry, don't cry, don't cry, don't cry...."......You didn't have to keep all that pressure by yourself, Indigo-Sensei." A quiet Din spoke up. He turned to her. "That's what we were there for; to provide a balance in the system that Blue Streak uses, yes, but we're also your consultants, you know that. We co-exist to keep you from wiggin' out like that.""You had your problems. You just got......and Kaiba...." Yugi groaned. "It was too much. Don't blame Tea for all of it, man. It wasn't her. It was just me being weak. And that's the truth; straight from the prisoners mouth." Kaiba rolled his eyes."Shut up."What?"You always blame yourself, you little twerp." Yugi glared at Kaiba. But it soon was smiling."Not the `weak' part; I'm glad you realized that. But you're always saying it's you. It's not you _per se_; it's you being stupid." Yugi couldn't help but smile a little bit."Jerk." Din beamed."Groovy! No more fighting! Now, how do we get outta here?"Silence......"Um......we'll get to that.""Yeah, D, just...give us a minute....."Altus sighed. The No one was only usable when Indigo the Noble was around. And he'd put him away in the captives quarters. Besides, he hated using it. it just reminded him that indigo would never….ugh….never Indigo declared himself ready for Altus's bidding, he wasn't going to have any fun right now. Altia bounced her leg."Dinayah the Wise isn't much of a challenge.""She doesn't like to fight." Korjata explained. "She hates hitting people and she's always helping out everyone, even her enemies.""She can only defend herself.""You noticed that?""Indeed." Altus looked at Korjata. He seemed pretty cheerful."Happy, Korjata the Malicious?" He nodded."Quite so, Altus. Kaiba didn't even fight back. He used his Wave Swords but I never saw a single speck of ice. He refuses to use them no matter what. I think he gets points for stupidity.""And you get points for underestimating me." A voice yelled. Soon an ice crystal flew in the direction of the taller No One, hitting the inside of his left kneecap."What? But....._how_?"


	11. Chapter 11

_`I can't believe it.'_Kaiba thought half-miserably after shouting at his Alternate._`I'm using my powers again.'_He threw a fist into Korjata's direction, ice shooting from his knuckles. He wasn't the Guardian of Ice (Oracle of Power) for nothing, staggered back, ice hitting his inside kneecap."What? But....._how_? How are you-WHY are you-""Y'know, it took me a real long time to figure it out; `Why should I use my powers?' I wondered. After all, I didn't wish to accept my Oracle being, I didn't like having such a heavy burden, and you were an annoyance. But then I remembered, quite recently," He drew his Wave Swords again. "My powers help me protect my little brother. And anyone else I would want to keep safe. Failing to do so one time doesn't mean I'll fail the next. You've got to keep trying. So I'm back. Like it or not." Kaiba snorted defiantly._`I'm using my powers.'_He thought, throwing another ice ball at Korjata. He smirked._`And_ _**MAN**_ _this feels_ _**good**__!'_"KYAH! GAH! HEY-Okay, now that one was un_called_ for- HEY! WAIT A MINUTE! WHOA!" Altus screamed, attempting to dodge Indigo's quick shots."_THIS_ IS UNCALLED FOR?! _TAKING TEA'S NO ONE AND USING HER AS YOUR LITTLE_ _**SEX**_ _**TOY**_ _TO THROW ME OFF GUARD_ _WAS EVEN_ _**WORSE**__!_" "Did I ever mention how sexy you look when you're angry?""YOU'RE ONLY MAKING IT WORSE!" Indigo pulled out his sword. "I think it's time I _REPAID_ the favor." Altus smiled, somewhat sadly. Indigo shouldn't be pulling that attitude with _HIM_."Now, now, Indigo the Noble. Remember who HAS the No One, now.""Yeah, me." He simpered. Altus dropped his ?Soon the No One of Joey Wheeler and Tristan Taylor were seen with the other No One, Din next to them holding up an Oracle shield. Yugi backed up and held out his hand. The No One of Joey smiled as much as it could muster and slapped it lightly."You can take it from here, guys. Din-Chan, keep the shield up. I don't want any chances." Din nodded."Right on!" The other two grunted in approval of this as they -attempted to -ran towards the exit."What on Non-Earth-""They recognize me as a friend. I know their better halves so they know I'm to be trusted.- And you know full well every No One has 10% consciousness to their surroundings. If they didn't, they would be dead and you know what that would mean. -However they don't really seem to like _YOU_ very much, Altus the Vulgar, as they exposed to me when I said your name." He grinned. "So I said, `hey look guys, how about I beat the crap outta that Altus guy' and they pretty much decided to follow along with my little scheme. Friends really _ARE_ always there for you, huh?" Altus snarled. Leave it to Indigo to find it to Indigo to find it to Indigo to ruin EVERYTHING."YOU'D BETTER WATCH IT!" He said. Indigo made a formation with his fingers."_Indigo!_ _Omlitaviti!_" He shouted. Altus braced himself. Indigo was attempting a binding spell to paralyze him before the chant could be red light filled the room as Altus landed on his feet. Checking himself over, Altus found he was perfectly able to move."Pah! Your binding spell failed to work, Indigo." He snapped while throwing out a fist, preparing for an energy ball to appear, saddened by the need to use ."What on Non-Earth is happening now?" He asked, shocked. "What happened to my powers?" Indigo raised his chin in thought."Oh yeah, that spell DID fail didn't it? I was supposed to say _`otpoÄinuti'_ which means `rest'. I accidentally said _`omlitaviti'_." He grinned. "THAT means `weaken'." Altus gaped. Indigo wasn't even TRYING a binding spell yet. He was gunna.....*GULP!*"H-Hey look, Inge, big guy, wh-what can I do to make this whole thing just...go away?" He asked with a nervous c'mon. You don't ACTUALLY think he was stupid enough to act cocky now do you? Hell no! That's a death sentence. He _HAD NO POWERS!_ _EVEN HIS HYPNOSIS WAS DISABLED!_ Indigo smiled still."Hold still." He said, cracking his no. Pain.


	12. Chapter 12

Din sat at the desk next to Yugi, sketching in her journal. She was always drawing. Yugi knew it was her love. Sometimes he wished he hadn't given her that crayon set, she drew so much."What are you drawing now, D?""I don't know. I'll put it all together soon. I think it's from your fight." The tired boy sighed."Alright. Just wondering." Soon a blonde boy with brown eyes and a brown-haired boy arrived. The blonde pointed at her."`Ey, Yugi. Who's this?" Yugi yawned, thrusting a thumb in Din's direction."That's my little cousin Din Dimitri. Din-Chan, this is Joey Wheeler and Tristan Taylor. Two of my best friends." Din nodded, a secret smile on her face."Groovy, man. What the haps? Yugi's told me so much about you guys." She said, winking. Good. She remembered. Yugi, not Indigo."Really? Well we ain't heard nothin' `bout you. Sorry.""It's alright. Yugi doesn't like to share contact with family with anyone.""Apparently. How old are you?""I'm 11.""11?!""Yep. I gut bumped up to this grade because people say I'm smart. And in two days, I'm gunna be 12.""You're birthday's November 21**st** then?""Mm-Hm.""Hey guys. Who's this?" A brunette asked from behind them. Her bleu eyes twinkled with , he couldn't help himself. He waved, thought it pained him to do so from all of his fighting yesterday."Tea! Good morning!"The minute he did so, he regretted the action. The pain bolted through him and he held back a groan. Din squealed."OH SO _**YOU'RE**_ THE TEA I'VE HEARD SO MUCH ABOUT! THIS IS TOTS DEF GROOVY! I'M DIN DIMITRI, YUGI'S COUSIN! HE'S SAID SO MUCH ABOUT YOU! I WAS WONDERING WHEN WE COULD MEET!" She coughed excitedly after this statement. Yugi patted her back, more hurting inflicted on him."Calm, Din-Chan. Calm.""Sorry." Tea , he loved her laugh."It's okay." She , he loved her , he loved her , let's just settle it with he loved her. If he mentioned every detail, you'd all be old and decrepit by the time he was a quarter of the way , his obsession with her was about as sick as Altus's obsession with him."So, what exactly has Yugi said about Tea?" "Yeah, we'd really like to know." The two boys asked with a devious grin."Well, he said-" Yugi got up and covered Din's mouth with one hand."Ha, ha, ha, no need to tell them that _**DIN-CHAN**_!" He shrieked. His whole body _screeched_ at him in throbbing aches. _`Note to self; __**Never.**__**Move.**__**Again**__.'_He thought to himself as he stifled a rather large, pained, profanity.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**Later that night.....**_Yugi continued to lie on his bed, cursing himself for moving so much. Din getting stalked, the return of his perverted Alter-Ego....this was one hell of a reunion, he'd say that much. There was a light knock on the door."Sensei?""Come on in, D." He moaned painfully. She entered the room wearing her tie-dye top and floor sweeping matching skirt with her beatnik shoes. He however had changed into a T-shirt and jeans. Simple yet stylish, no?"What is it, Din-Chan?""Whatever happened to Set-Chan?""He's out of commission, D. Maybe now he'll learn that using your powers saves you that much pain." She nodded."Will he be okay?" He scowled."I hate him," She sighed. He smirked to himself. "But I hope so." She grinned. "Groovy. Anyway, Joey and Tristan are here. They wanna know if you're gunna watch the Duel Monsters Tournament with them." He groaned."I dunno....I'm not feeling up to it. I'm in pain." He moaned. She smiled. "Tea's down there too."Tea?Screw pain; he quickly got up and ran out of his room. Din giggled."I thought you weren't feeling up to it." He laughed despite himself."Not up to it? Please. I'm up to it.""Aren't you in pain?""Pain? Pain? Spare me, Din-Chan. I am in NO PAIN."Allah, that's one hell of a long shot. _**OF COURSE HE WAS IN PAIN! HIS BODY WAS SCREAMING IN PAIN!**_He felt like he just got hit by a an a a it all caught _FIRE_.Din shrugged."If you insist." She followed him out of the room and down the stairs. About halfway, they glance at you guys from the TV screen. Yugi smiled ruefully."Hey, you guys, sorry to say but Reunion is over. You don't have to stick around. Not much is gunna happen.""Yeah, sorry." Din apologized. "Mocha Lady is the sequel, man. See you there!""Yugi! Hurry up! You just got a package. It's from Industrial Illusions!" Yugi nodded."I'll be right there, Grandpa!" He shouted, hurrying down the rest of the way. Din frowned."O-Oh dear. I have a bad feeling about this." She shrugged._**THE END!**_


End file.
